


As We Fall

by AKAuthor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, I'm Sorry, M/M, Morbid, Pain, i've done this before, really sorry, sad Hannibal, would-be-murder husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the black night sky, with the water meeting infinity from his sights at the bottom of the cliff, Hannibal clutched Will to him like a lover desperate for air.</p><p>Or: Immediately after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this before, I always end up writing and killing one of my otp. Always. The angst comes naturally, I suppose. Let me know what you think, I've more I'd like to write.

Under the black night sky, with the water meeting infinity within their sights at the top of the cliff, everything was black; the cliff edge, the roaring waves, starless sky, and the huge wings of blood seeping from the body of Francis Dolarhyde.

Blood turned ink spattered and patterned Will’s clothes and skin, hallucinogenic prints shifting in the cold air as they dried. Will clutched and kneaded at Hannibal, tugging him closer and gently pressing away, face tucked against a collarbone. Dusty breaths heated cold skin.

 

Hannibal held Will close, murmuring through the blood pooling in his mouth and staining his lips. Copper and sea salt and something _Will_ clouded his senses. Curly hair rested under his chin, tired limbs pawed and fell against skin. Hannibal fell into Will, and allowed himself to be manipulated into a dance on the cliffs edge.

 

Under the black night sky, with the water meeting infinity from their sights at the top of the cliff, Will and Hannibal fell, entwined and clutching at each other like lovers desperate for air.

 

Hannibal woke to black sand getting blacker with blood, and black water lapping at his feet. Will lay on his back, head crooked to the side next to him, inky blotches spreading among smaller spots. The younger man was sleeping, eyes closed to the world and its pain, leaving Hannibal to haul himself into a sitting position, and kneel over Will, searching for the injuries. Hannibal’s mind was going a million miles an hour creating plans and aliases and dreaming up ways of which he could be special to Will, and they could bathe in the beautiful life Hannibal only ever wanted for Will.

In the pale moonlight rinsing the water silver, Hannibal used his shirt to make a tourniquet for his own bullet wound, and then shook Will, needing to see his blue eyes in the silver and black light of night. Salt water dried to Wills skin, tear trails made lines through the drizzled blood, silver skin under black blood. Wills clothes clung to him, sodden and heavy as Hannibal unbuttoned and pulled the shirt from sticky, salty skin.

 

“Will,” Hannibal said to the bleak night, voice hoarse and cracking. Blood and salt coated his tongue and lips. “Will,” Hannibal tried again, hand resting and warming Will’s cold skin. “Will.”

 

Under the black night sky, with the water meeting infinity from their sights at the bottom of the cliff, Will Graham remained cold and unresponsive to the touch. Hannibal’s hands held his neck, and wrists, no wet thumping sparking under his touch. The raised ribcage didn’t move, bruised black in the night.

 

“Will,” Hannibal’s voice grew quieter. “ _Will,_ ” foggy tears gathered and smothered words. He pressed Will close, cradling his head which wouldn't support itself and hung as though on a hinge. Hannibal’s own heat leeched into Will, warming the empty corpse held preciously, fingers kneading into flesh and wiping away blood, collarbone held to face.

Under the black night sky, with the water meeting infinity from his sights at the bottom of the cliff, Hannibal clutched Will to him like a lover desperate for breath.


End file.
